Smash Academy
by fandomkitteh462
Summary: Many characters from all around have applied to be in Smash Academy, not all made it, but our mysterious friend Luna made it in, and with the help of a very energetic Peach, she already has many friends [Accepting OC applications for story {CLOSED}]
1. Chapter 1 - Introductions

**Chapter 0**

**Introductions**

My name is Luna, I have long black hair the goes down to my waist with teal ends, my eyes are dark brown and somehow I got here at Smash Academy.

"Welcome to Smash Academy, I am your Principal, Paluntina and here at the Academy you will learn to fight in teams and sometimes alone, you will learn the strategy inside Smashing and all other tests untill you learn your Final Smash" The Lady with green procceded to talk about how smashing was not aloud outside of class time and so on and so forth "Here are the teachers, The Wii Fit Trainer, also known as Ms. Fit" Paluntina gestured to her

A lady in blue stepped forward "Hello students, if you are placed within my class, we will go through many important subjects on Smashing, including how it affects your body, the tactics of Smashing and many other things" Ms. Fit Stepped back

"We also have Lucario, the Aura teacher, take it away Lucario" Paluntina then gestured at the blue Pokemon

Lucario stepped foreward "Welcome students, to the Academy of Smash, if you are to be placed into my class, we will be covering mostly Aura and how it may unlock your potencial in battle and possibly, your Final Smash" Lucario stepped back

What was with this re-occuring title? The Final Smash? What is this Final Smash everyone is reffering to?...

"And last but not least-" she said with a bored tone, but before she could finish, a man in a strange suit cut her off

"I'm Captain Falcon! If your so lucky to be placed into MY class, I won't bore you to death! You will learn all my skills!"

"Falcon..." Paluntina tried to get his attension but failed as he continued talking

"Such as my incredible speed!" he ran around infront of us "my amazing jump height!" he began jumping up and down, all of our heads moved up and down to try and follow him

"Falcon" Paluntina tried once more to stop him

"And maybe even my Super Ultra Legendary FALCON PU-"

"ENOUGH!" Paluntina hit him with a launch attack, causing him to launch away "I digress, Rob" A robot turned to her, in which I presumed was Rob "Sort them accordingly"

Rob turned to us and people were being scanned one by one and placed into classes, I stepped foreward and he scanned me and paused for a moment, as if questioning me, but then spoke "Luna Kasuna, you are in Ms. Fit's class"

I proceded to the classroom where I saw many other people, one in particular walked up to me

"Hi there!" a girl in a pink dress spoke with a bright smile

"Hello" I responded quietly

"I'm Peach, and you are?" she extended her hand out at me, I lightly shook it in greeting

"My name is Luna" I lightly smiled

"Nice too meet you Luna, c'mon let me introduce you too my friends" she dragged me by the hand over too some people "This is Zelda, one of my best friends, Zelda this is Luna"

Zelda lightly waved "Hello Luna, pleasure to meet you"

"You aswell" I nodded

"This is Samus, another one of my best friends, Samus, Luna, Luna, Samus"

Samus saluted me lazily with two fingers "Nice to meet you"

"Likewise" I lightly waved

Peach continued going through a bunch of people, a man in green, a guy with wings, a smaller guy in green, a guy with blue hair, a bandana, and a very large sword, and another blue haired guy with a thinner sword, Ms. Fit then came in and told us that we were to look at the list she had put up and head to our dorms.

"Wait we have dorms?" I whispered to Zelda

"Apparently" She giggled quietly as she spoke

[ok ok I know it's a little boring and small but it's introductions, tell me how it was and let me know what ships you request, I will mainly be focusing on story, then ships, bear with me untill I create a second chapter, Fandom Kitteh OUT]


	2. Chapter 2 - Rumor has it

Chapter 1

**Rumor has it**

I headed over to the list Ms. Fit put up, I saw my name under room 13, I smiled as I saw Peach, Zelda, Rosalina, Samus, and Robin underneath my name, beside me I hear Peach squeal and she tackles Samus, Samus coughed

"Zelda... help me..." Samus said as she tried to push off the Peach that was squeezing her. Zelda sighed

"C'mon Peach" Zelda heaved Peach off of Samus, Rosalina helped Samus stand while me and Robin were having trouble standing ourselves from laughing too much

"Oh shut up" Samus huffed at us, which just made us laugh more, Robin hit the floor. Peach even joined in giggling.

"I'll see you guys in the dorm" Samus left the room with a growl

"Yeaaaaaaah I'ma go too" Rosalina then followed Samus out the door. Robin finished laughing and I helped her up, both of us taking deep breaths, Robin stumbled out the room, often needing a wall to support herself when she started laughing again. Peach skipped down the hall passed her. Me and Zelda lightly giggled walking down the hall behind them, shaking our heads

[_A few minutes later_]

I entered the room to see Zelda laying on the bottom bunk of the first bunk bed, that was paralel with the wall on the left side, reading a book with glasses on, accross from her on the next bunk bed accross the room, paralel to the right wall, was Samus, lazing with her pillow on her face, above her was Rosalina, also reading a book, but with a star thing beside her, just ahead of me, paralel to the horizontal wall, was the other bunk bed in which had Robin who was magically rotating her spell book and sword around each other on the bottom bunk, above her was Peach who was drawing... I have no idea what.

"Soooooooo... I guess I sleep above Zelda?" I shrugged "Cool" I picked a book from the bookshelf near the door on Final Smashing, climbed up and layed on the bed reading, eventually we all fell asleep doing what we were doing as if we were just done for the day, and honestly, I really was.

[_The next morning_]

I woke up to my alarm, which wierdly enough, I didnt see anyone else waking up and groaning too, I swing my head down looking at Zelda, my hair swooping down and just hanging there, I saw she was already awake, I stared at her akwardly for a moment then spoke

"Erm... hey Zelda" I stuttered, not knowing she was awake and just, you know! hanging upside down infront of her!

"Hello" she smiled back and shook her head at my funny position.

The blood rushed to my head my face turned red from being upside down for too long, I swung my head up and shook it and blinked a few times, trying to stop my head from throbbing. After my head stopped pounding I began climbing down the ladder

"I guess I'll wake the others?" I shrugged at Zelda, who just gestured to where Rosalina was sleeping

"I'm already awake aswell so don't try and wake me up ok?" Rosalina smiled and giggled at me hugging her star thing

"Anyway, Rosalina? What is that?" I pointed to the star thing she was cuddling

"Hmm? Oh! You mean Luma, my baby star" she smiled and the star waved" (AH IT MOVES! XD)

"Oh!... Awesome!" I smiled and walked over to Samus, slowly moving her shoulder, she swung her arm and me and I leaned back to avoid it hitting my face

"...Well then... I'll just leave her to wake up..." I walked over to Robin and lightly moved her shoulder, she groaned and rolled over facing me

"Five more minutes god damnit." she quietly groaned at me, I lightly shake her shoulder again

"No really I mean it, get up Robin" I say like I have heard that a million times

"Alright, alright" she yawned and sat up rubbing her eyes. I climbed up above her and was about to shake Peach when I saw what she was drawing last night... It was Marth, the guy I met earlier, my jaw dropped for a minute, she must like him! I wonder how long they have known each other?...Focus! I used my hand to close my jaw and then woke her up, just like everyone else

"Hey... hey Peach... wake up...right now...please" her eyes slowly fluttered open

"I'm awake, I'm awake" she yawned and sat up

"I can see that, good, let's get ready for first class, it's in half an hour, that should give us enough time to get ready...right?" I looked at everyone to see them nodding in agreement. Rosalina held up her phone

"Hey guys, I decided to check the Smash Academy media, word is going around of a tournament soon" she raised an eyebrow as she spoke and Luma hopped around on the bed infront of her until the yellow star fell over cutely

"WHAT?!" Samus shot up from the bed, the pillow flying into me, I caught it and threw it back at her

"Morning Samus, and I too find that hard to believe. Why would they make a tournament so close to the beggining of the year?" I tilted my head to the side and crossed my arms, trying to think of a logical explinaton for this

"What?! SOON? It's the beggining of the year?" Zelda questioned tilting her glasses down and putting down her book, looking at Rosalina

"Really? That makes no sense?" Robin raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Peach crossed her arms and jumped down from the top bunk

"I'm confused, NOBODY knows why they are doing this? Or if it's more than just a rumor?" she looked at us all, then finally me

"She has a point, it could just be a rumor that someone spread, but even so, I'm sure they would announce it soon if it was true" Everyone nodded in agreement

"Anyway let's get ready, we have wasted enough time already, class is in 10 minutes" Robin said looking at a clock. Everyone stopped moving and stared at her for a moment, then we all began scrambling for clothes, books, and many other things. We finished and dashed down the hall

[Well that's the end of that chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, yes I know I already am giving hints of the MarhtxPeach pairing, but I'll explain how long she has known Marth for in a different chapter.  
>~ Meow ^-^<br>Fandom Kitteh OUT!]


	3. Chapter 3 - Rumor or Prediction

Chapter 3

Rumor or Prediction?

We ran as quickly as we could down the hall, we were clumsily bumping into corners and stumbling in a rush, Zelda was stumbling more because she had been carrying one extra textbook, she wanted to study for a test early...bad mistake because Zelda tripped and dropped everything she was holding onto the floor, I looked back to see if she was alright and the guy named Link I met earlier stopped to help her, it looked like him and his friends were late too.

Zelda's P.O.V

I was just running as quick as I could, I was running slower because my books kept trying to fall out of my arms, I was stumbling more than the others until I finally tripped dropping all my books, I don't know how the others kept track of their books, I saw Luna look back at me as I sat up off the floor sighing, when I saw something green out of the corner of my eye, I looked as Link was gathering my books for me, he stood up

"You alright Zel?" He said as he offered me his free hand

"Yeah, thanks Link" I took his hand and he helped me stand up, just like me Link was clumsy, he minorly lost his balance from helping me up and keeping track of all my books and I stumbled into him, the only thing stopping me from colliding into a even more awkward situation (aka kissing him) was my books... thank Hylia for books, Link and I instantly moved apart from each other

"Sorry"

"Sorry" We both said, almost in sync, he put his hand on the back of his neck and handed me my books

"Here" I took the books from Link blushing dark red

"T-Thanks" I smiled

Luna's P.O.V

As I turned back around from checking on Zelda, I bumped into something wearing black, I landed on the person, and they took the hit fairly well

"I am so sorry" I said as I looked at the person, it was a man... he looked like Link... but Dark? I quickly rolled off the guy, who promptly stood up and he stretched out his arm toward me, offering me a hand up

"It's fine, just watch where you're going next time" I took the man's hand and he pulled me up

"Thanks..." I quietly thank the Dark version of Link

"Uh huh, names Dark Link, call me what you will, now we should probably get to class, at least I assume that's why you were sprinting down the halls clumsily" He gestured to the classroom just down the hall

"Right! Class! Thanks Dark!" Samus, Robin, Peach, and Rosalina had already made it into class, the same with the other guys, Link and Dark were rushing down the hall with me and Zelda.

We got to class, surprisingly not late (IT'S A MIRACLE!) I saw Peach sitting in a desk, Marth walked over and sat down beside her, Robin sat next to what looked like an Angel, Samus sat beside Ike, Zelda and Link went over to a desk and sat beside each other, I went and sat beside Zelda, Dark decided to sit beside me, Rosalina sat in the back beside Luigi, who if I remember correctly, is Mario's brother, speak of the devil, Mario showed up just after the bell rang, he moved a desk away from everyone else and sat down, leaning back in the chair putting his feet up on the table

"What's with him?" I whisper to Dark

"That's just regular him, his ego is bigger than his Moustache" Dark chuckled and I couldn't help but giggle a little.

Ms. Fit stopped writing, stood up and closed the door, she then walked back to her desk

"Alright class, we are going to jump right into work" The class moaned and groaned upon hearing the teacher "First you will get into pairs of two, same gender groups please" I looked at my friends, Samus got up and sat next to Rosalina, Robin and Peach nearly walked into each other (great minds think alike I suppose) but Robin stopped the collision from happening, I looked and saw Zelda alone, she looked at me and smiled as if we were thinking the same thing, me and Link switched spots, I suppose his partner was Dark

"You will be demonstrating your power against another team" I looked around the room, everyone in the class looked so strong... "But before we do that we have a new student" A girl with Light brown skin and Mid-back length brown curly hair tied together with a red ribbon walked in

"Hello everyone, I am Cheyenne" Cheyenne said with a smile, she wore a red and white striped tunic and had Hazel eyes, her eyes drifted across everyone, stopping on Ness for a moment, then continuing

"Who would like to be her partner?" Ms. Fit said looking around all of the class

"I will" Lucina raised her hand, smiling

"Very well, Cheyenne, your partner is Lucina" Ms. Fit gestured to the swordswoman(I don't care if that is not a word or not IT IS NOW). Cheyenne sat next to Lucina "Alright! Now that the new classmate introduction is over, lets get to work!" Ms. Fit reached her hand out in front of her and a holographic screen came up, she scrolled across a few things, then stopped on something, she entered our teams and pressed a button, suddenly they all went scrambling everywhere, when they stopped, Zelda and I were stopped beside team Marth and Ike... crap "First up is Team Peach and Robin vs Team Villager and Sonic, please make your way to the teleportation pads" Peach and Robin moved to the blue team pad and their clothing changed to blue, Villager and Sonic went to the team red team pad, surprize surprize, their clothing turned red

"The battle will begin in 3-" Ms. Fit started the countdown

"Lets do this!" Villager and Sonic cheered

"2-" the countdown went down another notch

"Bring it on!" Peach and Robin cheered back

"1!" The countdown ended and the two tweaks were teleported to a battle field.

[Alright so it's not perfect but I wanted to finish as quickly as possible, knowing how long you have been waiting, and yes two more pairing have been introduced :3 warning, the moves will not be correct most likely, I will have to make up all of Robins moves and I know a bit of Rosalinas, the rest I will go from Brawl

Fandom Kitten OUT]


End file.
